A Day in the Life of John Crichton
by Jude1
Summary: A mirror to my other fic A Day in the Life of Aeryn Sun


I woke up this morning flat on my face wondering where the hell Aeryn was. She's usually still asleep in my arms when I wake up, but this morning was different. I really hoped she hadn't gone training after she'd promised me she wouldn't. She's three months pregnant and I don't want her doing anything that could harm her or our child. She thinks I am being overprotective but after what happened to her on the Scarren freighter surely she can understand why I am so protective? If I lost her again my life wouldn't be worth living. I dragged myself out of bed and put on the clothing that was in a pile on the floor as I couldn't be arsed to get some clean clothes out. I headed for the cargo bay where I knew she'd be. I was right although it was only light training. 'I thought I didn't want you to train!' I protested. 'You have to be careful now you are pregnant. I don't want you straining yourself.' I saw a look in her eye that said she was pissed off with me. She's always getting angry now she's pregnant. Sebacean hormones can lead to excessive violence so I gotta be careful what I say around her. She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and looked into my eyes with those beautiful grey eyes of hers.

"I need to keep fit! If I am fit and healthy our child will be."

This stung a little. I was only trying to show I cared about her. The other day she complained that I didn't give a frell about her and as soon as I do she protests! She smiled at me and kissed me deeply while running her hands through my hair. It sent shivers down my spine and sent blood rushing downwards. I decided I'd take her by surprise and wrestled her to the floor playfully hoping that she'd get the hint. Next thing I knew I was flat on my back staring up at my beautiful fiancé and it became obvious by the look in her eyes that she'd had the same idea as me. 'You are so beautiful' I told her brushing strands of hair from her face. She smiled down at me and told me she loved me and I told her I loved her too. I really thought for a minute I was in luck and I was gonna get laid for the second time in twenty-four arns but before I even had time to get my pants off Chiana commed telling us that our breakfast was ready. Aeryn looked so pissed off that our intimate moment had been interrupted. She sighed deeply and rolled off me and helped me up before giving me one last long deep kiss "Later" she whispered. Sometimes it's easy to forget she's not human.

One thing I have learnt about living in the Uncharted Territories that you never get a proper breakfast. It usually comprises of either stale food cubes or in this mornings case crackers, as we were running low on supplies again... no doubt because of Sparky eating it all. Chiana was sitting opposite Aeryn as usual. Now she's regained her sight fully she spends her time either bugging Aeryn about our wedding or reading a magazine I brought her back on Earth. Chiana stared at Aeryn for a few moments before letting out a childish giggle. She was pestering Aeryn about the wedding...again. I figure Aeryn was still pissed off that Chi had interrupted us this morning, but she humoured her. I watched for a while seeing Aeryn become more and more agitated. 'You know Chiana... perhaps you should be the one getting married..." I think Chi is looking forward to it more than Aeryn is. I decided that if I didn't interrupt the bickering, Aeryn would probably start a fight... okay so perhaps it's not that easy to forget she's Sebacean. 'Uh Aeryn... We should take a look at my module. I think it has engine trouble.' She smiled at me lightly and we strolled down the corridors.

"Thanks John... I don't know how much more I can take of her constant..."

I grabbed her, pressed her to a bulk head and kissed her to silence her. She'd love a traditional Sebacean wedding... I'd like a wedding similar to that on Earth. Her in a beautiful white dress, and I'd be wearing a tux. Unfortunately she doesn't see the point of spending money on a dress she'll wear only once but I'm sure with some gentle persuasion she'll see my point or call off the whole thing... I guess I'll talk to her about a Sebacean wedding as well... just to be safe.

When we finally got to the maintenance bay, I changed the chakkan oil cartridges in Winnona and made sure she was in full working order. Winnona has gotten me out of so much trouble since I arrived her I can't imagine going anywhere without her as she's proven to be a damn fine weapon. Pilot told us that there was a commerce planet nearby and as we needed to stock up on supplies Aeryn made sure all the weapons were working and that they all had fresh chakkan oil cartridges. She says it makes sense to check the guns as one of us always gets into trouble. D'argo had left in Lo'laa before us, taking Buckwheat and Granny along. Chiana was gonna stay on Moya as punishment for soliciting a man in a bar on the last planet we'd gone to and Stark was in Zhaan's old quarters meditating.

Aeryn had her back to me and I crept up behind her and grabbed her waist. I nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet smell. 'I love you,' I whispered softly into her ear. She broke free of my grasp almost instantaneously and gave me an angry look. I asked her what was wrong, but I guessed it was probably hormones like the last time. "I'm just stressed," she replied. I pulled her back gently and sat her on a stool. Pulling her silky hair back off her shoulders, I started to massage them. They were tight and full of knots. 'Is this where it hurts?' I asked.

She smiled and relaxed slightly. "Not now... later... we have to get to the commerce planet and stock up on supplies"

I really hoped that she'd wanna spend some alone time with me on the planet as we always seem to get interrupted. Now I have her back I really don't wanna lose her again, and wanna make up for lost time. I decided I'd let Aeryn fly as I didn't want to get in another argument with her the way she is. She still scares me when she's in a bad mood and she knows it!

Being on a transport pod with a hormonal Sebacean takes some nerve, but thankfully she'd seemed to of calmed down. Aeryn asked me if I wanted anything special from the commerce planet and I asked her to look out for this chocolate type thing I found on the last commerce planet. She said she wants to purchase bubble bath! Man... Aeryn totally naked in a bubble bath. Just thinking about it makes me... 'So Aeryn... you gonna let me join you if you get it?' She looked at me with disgust. I think she thinks that's all I think about. I'm a guy for fuck sake, and she is my fiancée. Apparently there's a pleasure complex in the middle of the main city, not that I'm interested now. The only pleasure I want is Aeryn alone on Moya and a huge bar of chocolate. Aeryn keeps looking at me like she knows what I'm thinking and she doesn't look too pleased about it. My fears of her not wanting to spend time with me were reaffirmed.

"Perhaps you should take some time away from me and catch up with D'argo... we've been spending a lot of time with me recently..." I had to agree with he or I'd be sleeping alone tonight, but only if I could buy her one or two drinks when she'd finished shopping. Who'd a thought Aeryn would willingly do the shopping?

Even after four or more years I am still surprised at the amount of different species I see. Just four years ago my planet didn't even think extra-terrestrials existed but in reality there are thousands of different species out here. Of course Earth knows this now, but what effect it's had I will never find out. They had trouble believing Aeryn wasn't human, and of course her English is brilliant and she can speak it almost fluently now. However learning Sebacean on the other hand poses more of a problem for me what with all the clicks and things. Aeryn still hasn't given up teaching me...yet. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and went off to find D'argo while she went off to find Noranti and Rygel. D'argo was in the bar talking with an alien woman with six breasts who ran off startled when she saw me. She probably thought I was a Peacekeeper. 'Sorry D! Didn't realise you'd be on the pull!'

"I wasn't pulling anything John. I was talking to a woman with six breasts. Can you imagine making love to a woman with six breasts?'

Man trust D to interpret it wrong. I just smiled and let it slide this time. 'Yeah... but I got Aeryn.' I replied. A woman with six breasts or the radiant Aeryn Sun? There is no comparison. Aeryn would win every time and anyway she'd probably chop my balls off if she caught me looking at another woman in that way. Two very long arns past before Aeryn finally arrived at the bar. I pulled her onto my lap playfully and kissed her on the cheek before she sat on the chair next to me. I was very pleased to see her although I tried my hardest not to let her know that. She already thinks I am overprotective. I asked her what she'd brought and she just replied "The usual" which means weapons. It always does... and I was right. She'd brought chakkan oil cartridges and a knife. A hormonal Aeryn with a knife doesn't bear thinking about especially as she'll have it on her all the time. I gotta stay on the right side of the woman. She told me she couldn't find the chocolate like substance I wanted, which put my fantasy of Aeryn and a bar of chocolate right out the window, but she did buy the bath oils. Not thinking about the knife she was now carrying I went and asked 'So are you planning to use them tonight?' in her ear. Thankfully she shot me the look that said "Yeah and I want you there too" Perhaps Aeryn was right the other day when she said "For frell sake Crichton. Do you always think with your mivonks?" At the moment all I can think of is Aeryn and I having a really great frell. D'argo brought up Qujaga but Aeryn and I would rather not talk about it. I smiled at Aeryn and our eyes locked. At that moment all I wanted to do was grab her and kiss her. Noranti had gone back up to Moya on the Transport Pod, and we too busy talking to realise Rygel had left. Suddenly an alarm went off and the whole area was sealed off. "Rygel" I heard Aeryn hiss under her breath. And we were right. Aeryn had a word with security and the guy told her that Sparky had been arrested for stealing. She decided she'd have a 'word' with the security boss and left D'argo and me in the bar while she went off in search of him. Well I wasn't gonna protest... I could tell she was real mad at him. I would not like to be Sparky when Aeryn gets hold of him.

Aeryn had been gone for what seemed like ages and when she finally arrived back she did not look pleased. 'Well? How did it go?' I asked knowing I was stepping on dangerous ground.

"Well... they won't even consider bail. They intend to publicly try Rygel and make an example out of him."

I could tell she thought Rygel should get what he deserved, but she agreed... reluctantly... that we couldn't leave him to be punished. I knew Aeryn was thinking the same as me... that it was damn lucky Chi stayed on Moya or we'd have to bail her out as well. I had a plan forming in my head, 'I have a plan!' I heard D'argo and Aeryn sigh under their breath. 'I say we just ready our guns and go break him out!' Aeryn and D shot me a look to say they weren't impressed. They still won't give me a chance; even after four years. Aeryn placed her head in her hand. "There is no way we would even get to where Rygel is imprisoned," she replied. "There is armed security everywhere."

I knew she was right... after all she was a Peacekeeper and has far more experience of this kinda thing. I think she knew I was stressed. She smiled and reassured me we'd think of something. We must have been talking for at least an arn when they actually decided my idea was best. So yeah... while D'argo distracts the guards, me 'n Aeryn would bust into the security office and free Sparky... then I'd get him to Lo'laa and Aeryn would help D'argo before we all make our escape. I'm actually surprised Aeryn thinks it'd work.

My plan actually worked... well at the beginning anyway. D acted as the decoy and got the first lot of guards away from the building, and Aeryn and I went through the unguarded entrance, and took out the second lot of guards that weren't expecting us. Rygel was in a cell just inside, and Aeryn blew the lock off with her pulse rifle. Lucky for Rygel she's a great shot.

I smiled in at Rygel, 'Hey Sparky,' I said, 'you've been getting yourself into trouble again I see,'

"What took you so long?" he replied. After four years, some things never change... Rygel is still the same ungrateful, selfish slug he always was. Aeryn shot Rygel a dark look and held her pulse rifle to his head.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't leave you here to face trial," She said coldly. But Rygel just farted and mumbled something under his breath. Aeryn grabbed him and pulled him out. I grabbed him under my arm ready to leave when we were attacked by a third lot of guards. I heard Aeryn curse as I dived behind a pillar with Sparky. After quickly reloading our weapons we fired into the guards when I felt a real painful burning sensation in my shoulder. That's when I blacked out.

"John?"

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright lights of the medical bay. 'Hey baby!' I smiled giving her hand a gently squeeze. Aeryn looked terrible although I wouldn't tell her that. I could see that whatever had happened to me... getting shot I think... it made her worry a lot. 'We still gonna take a bath together?' She laughed slightly which made me smile inside and out. When she smiles the whole room lights up. "I don't think you are quite up to it yet" she said. I pulled back the cover hoping the wound had healed enough, and thankfully whatever Noranti had used on my shoulder it had healed up nicely. 'See honey, good as new' I told her.

She shook her head, "Is that all you think about?" she asked. Well with her as my lover what does she expect? It's hard not to think of anything else when she's around. I decided I'd humour her and answered, 'I'm a guy. What d'ya expect?' She gave me another of those smiles and hugged me. "What do you think?" she replied. Man... I am so gonna get laid, I thought.

Aeryn never goes back on her promises, and she let me join her in the bath that evening. Man the bath oils she brought are better than the ones on Earth! More foam and they give of a much stronger smell. I kept flicking foam at her and splashed her until he let me wash her hair and body... and my body was telling me to get the foreplay over with and get laid. But I decided to ignore my body. I didn't want a quick fuck tonight; I wanted to make love to this woman; my future wife and the mother of my unborn child. And after the bath we did just that and it was arns before we became too tired to frell anymore. Its moments like this I like. When we just lay there totally nude in each others arms. I hugged her gently and stroked her middle when I felt a small movement. We were both pretty surprised and I smiled down at my beautiful mate and brought her closer to my chest. 'We're gonna have a baby!' I laughed and said it again. She took my hand and placed it back on her stomach. She stared deeply into my eyes and I stared into those beautiful grey ones of hers as I ran the other hand through the silky curls of her dark hair. She smiled and stroked my cheek, "Yes... we are." I held back the tears of happiness that threatened to fall, 'I love you honey,' I whispered. She moved and rest her head on my shoulder, "I love you too," she replied. After the day we had, we were both tired, but I couldn't help but stroke her hair and watch as she fell asleep in my arms. Man... this woman is gonna make a great mum, I thought as I settled down next to her to sleep.

The End.


End file.
